


The Lie Beyond the Beauty

by DreamieFoxGirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: DarkGon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, OOC, darkKillua, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamieFoxGirl/pseuds/DreamieFoxGirl
Summary: Gamila is the female reincarnation of Gon, follow her journey to discovering her twisted past life and falling in love all over again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was a bit nervous about sharing this. But, this is something I am super passionate about and I hope you can find as much joy in reading it as I did writing it. Please, enjoy!

Prologue  
_“Gon!” A loud voice breaks me out of my cloud watching as I lay on soft summer grass. A voice I haven’t heard in a really long time. Killua. I shoot up from the ground, I can’t believe he is here!_  
_“Killua!” I look at my best friend as he jogs towards me from the other side of the clearing. It has been three years since we separated at age 14. He has grown up a lot in our time apart. He messy, pure white hair reaches his neck and his deep blue eyes are filled with utter joy that I’ve never witnessed. He is much taller now as well, at 6’5, with lean muscles. I quickly rise to my feet and sprint to to him, leaping up and into his arms, making him huff as he plants his feet to the ground to regain his balance._  
_“Killlluaaaaaaaaaa! I’ve missed you!” I whine, hiding my face in his neck, and he chuckles, running his hand softly through my now smooth hair._  
_“I’ve missed you too Gon. So, so much.” He nuzzles his face against the side of mine, making me gasp in shock. He is never this blunt and affectionate. I quickly pull back to look into his eyes, confused and a bit concerned. He smiles softly in return, making my heart flutter in my chest. I quickly push myself out of his arms, trying to hide the forming blush._  
_“W- What are you doing here Killua? How did you know I was here?” I stutter out, inwardly cursing myself for being so nervous, and he reaches forward to cup my cheek._  
_“I’ve been searching for you this past year. Figured it’d be funner to find you myself than to ask around.” He smiles at me sheepily, but the look in his eyes shows sincerity and something else I can’t quite identify. My heart then starts pounding and I awkwardly cough, looking away from him._  
_“That sounds like something I would do.” I mutter, causing him to chuckle again as he nods._  
_“That’s exactly why I did it. What are you doing here Gon?” He asks, smirking, after calming down from his laughing fit at my expense. He uses a finger to push my chin back towards him, forcing me to look into his eyes once again. His smirk gets even bigger when he sees my blush. What has gotten into him? He used to be so shy…_  
_He clears his throat, looking at me expectantly, making me realize I’ve been staring at him for a hot minute now._  
_“Ah… I’m on a job. There is a young girl who turned up missing last week. The last place she was seen was here. Kurapika suspects it’s the Phantom Troupe’s doing.” I grimly state, frowning as I remember why I was out here. I was trying to do some digging and it turned out unsuccessful, I had come out here to clear my head. Killua frowns, looking at me with his eyes narrowed._  
_“Are you here alone?” He crisply asks. Huh?_  
_“Of course I am, I work better this way.” I respond hesitantly, not mentioning that I can’t work with anyone other than Killua without there being a huge fight._  
_His frown grows even deeper and anger creeps into his eyes._  
_“You shouldn’t be doing this alone! The Phantom Troupe is way too dangerous!” He scolds, gripping me firmly by the arms. There is anger in his voice but there is also… Fear?_  
_“Killua… I’m just investigating the situation. I’m not stupid enough to charge in alone… Not anymore.” I whisper softly, memories of Pitou slipping into my mind, making me flinch. By the scowl on his face, he is thinking of the same thing._  
_“You and I know just how dangerous “investigating” could turn out. Let me help you Gon. I won’t take no for an answer. Not this time. I refuse to lose you again.” He states firm, leaving me no room for disagreement. I look into his eyes and see fierce determination. I… I’m sorry Killua, I just… never thought of how you would feel. All I can do now is nod along, let him in, and pray to god it’s enough for him to forgive and trust me again. He smiles and I return it as we stare into each others eyes. We can do this!_


	2. Introduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamila goes to school and encounters friends and a rather pesky ant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to make it perfectly clear that Gon is not going to be in character. I am going to keep some of his original traits, but the female version of Gon will be much smarter and have much more darkness inside of her. Something I have always thought about Gon honestly. I think he is smarter than he lets on and hides behind his happy mask, but really, he has a lot of baggage that he does not let onto. But that is just my take on it. This story is self-indulgent and I really hope you all like my ideas on things! Thanks for checking it out! See ya at the end of the chapter!

Gon’s P.O.V- Gamila

I wake up to bright sunlight glaring through the window. Looking over at the clock groggily, I groan when I realize I overslept… again. Auntie is going to kill me. I force myself out of the warm, mint green blankets and step onto ice-cold hardwood floors as I curse myself for forgetting to put on socks last night. 

I pad over to the freezing floor, wrapping my arms around my slender self as I made my way over to the closet. I sigh as I see the plain white school uniform composed of: a blouse top, knee-length skirt, thigh-high socks, and white heels. I fucking hate skirts and heels. And white for that matter. However, Sensei bans girls from wearing any color because he finds it to be a distraction for the boys in our class. Boys, on the other hand, get to wear all black. 

But that is only our class, other school students wear the colors their Sensei’s permit. Every class has its own color.

I shake my head and pull down the uniform, quickly tugging it on. I then scamper down the winding stairs and into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar before heading outside to ride my bike to school. The school is about five minutes away from my house, so I manage to get there with no problems. Surprisingly, the school is much more vibrant with its mahogany brick and glass doors. Very modern. The lawn is also very nice, full with bright green grass, flowers of all kinds, bushes, and trees. 

“GAMILA!” I hear a familiar shout from behind me and I spin around. My tall, lanky best friend is running to me. 

“Laila-chan!” I cheer, throwing myself up into her arms, making her stumble back and giggle. I spend a few minutes basking in her hug before a thought appears in my head. I pull back and look around confused.

“Where’s Kalani-san?” I whine. Laila and Kalani are practically attached at the hips, so it’s weird to see them apart. Laila frowns, sorrow flickering through her eyes before she carelessly smiles. 

“Honestly I have no clue! She said she had some things to take care of this morning, I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” She exclaims, fake cheer in her voice. She’s lying, but why? 

I narrow my eyes at her and take in her appearance. Her straight, long black hair is in an unorganized bun, stray hair peeking out in all directions, her orange uniform looks like it was put on in disarray with the tie scrunched up to the left and her pant legs revealing her socks. Her makeup was also put on hastily, the eyeliner around her light brown eyes was put on with a shaky hand. My frown turns even deeper as I stare at her, making her squirm uncomfortably. Finally, I speak. 

“Laila Amono, why are you lying to me?” I ask bluntly, making her eyes widen at the use of her last name.

“I-I, Gamila… please just drop it. I am not ready to speak of what happened. Kalani and I just need a break.” She begs, looking down at me pitifully. Giant. After a few moments of looking at her sad expression I sigh, nodding before gesturing for her to lead the way into the school building. 

The inside of the school is even more beautiful than the outside. All of the school banners line the opposite wall once you walk in. Banners for each of the five classes with their own symbols and colors. The hallways are a soft, neutral gray and the tile floors are pure white. Each class has its own wing of the building except for the Bladesingers, they have full access outside of the school building. 

The five classes are all amazing. The Beserkers; a class full of dual-bladers who learn to rely on their emotions for combat. My class. Then the Healers; they learn to use their magical abilities to heal warriors and protect themselves. Laila’s class. Their colors are orange for girls and yellow for boys. Then there are the Summoners; they learn to summon supernatural creatures to fight for them. Kalani is in that class. The girls wear red while the boys wear blue. Next is the Weaponmasters; they learn to make weapons, obviously. The girls wear pink while the boys wear brown. Lastly… there are the Bladesingers; a group of deadly assassins who carry our ruthless missions. The girls wear purple while the boys wear green. My heart nervously flutters as I think about that and my face grows hot. She’s in that class, after all. 

I shake my head quickly, trying to get her out of my head.

“I guess we should part here.” Laila says softly, making me glance at her. People scurry around us; trying to get to class. I nod at her and she envelopes me in another hug, making me smile warmly before we separate and head to our designated classrooms. I wish we were in the same class. 

My class is on the right wing, which is really nice but also colorless. Each wing represents it’s classes colors so ours is super bland. My first class today is English (while it is a school for training, we still have to learn English, Math, Science, and History), which just happens to be my favorite class. I like reading stories about heroes, my favorite is called Hunter x Hunter. I relate a lot to the characters. Luckily for me, that is what we have been reading in class, even though I’ve read the series 5 or 6 times already. 

“GAMILA! You’re finally here! I’ve been waiting for you for forever!” One of my classmates shouts out as I walk into the classroom.  
“Gomen! I overslept this morning!” I put on my happy mask as I skip over to my desk, which is in the middle of the front row, and set my bag down.

“Silly Gamila-chan!” The classmate, Pilo, speaks again, coming up from behind me and sneaking her arms around my waist. Ugh, this girl will never get the hint that I don’t like her. I glance up at her, struggling to hide my irritation. Bright white hair and ruby red eyes meet mine. She is beautiful but she is so overly arrogant that I can’t stand her. I hid my disgust and smile brightly at her.

“Pilo-san, thanks for looking out for me! I’ll try to do better next time!” I cheer, voice drenched in honey. Tch, how annoying. She smirks and leans down to whisper in my ear, rotting breath covering my face almost making me gag.

“Wanna go on a date Gamila~chan?” I can’t help my shudder of disgust this time, making her chuckle as she thinks it was a shiver of pleasure.

“Sorry Pilo-san, I have to help Auntie at the bakery tonight.” I come up with an excuse quickly, I’d rather eat a pair of dirty underwear than go on a date with that thing. She frowns and steps away.

“Aww… that’s a shame,” she pouts, then brightens, “Maybe tomorrow then!” She cheers, not giving me a chance to protest as she skips away.

Hell. No. Not happening. I swallow down my vile as I sit down in my seat, taking the book out of my backpack. I can already tell this will be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess for who is who? Lmao. Let me know what ya think! Thanks for reading guys!


	3. The Pain of a Heart's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamila runs into a problem that reminds her of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, school has been horrible lately, alas that's no excuse. I'll try to be better about updating from now! Please feel free to pester me all you wish if I'm taking too long! I love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Gamila:

 

I sigh in relief as the final bell rings for the day. Between all the drama with Laila and then the harassment from Pilo, I’m exhausted. I quickly pack up my things, rushing out of the class before anyone can catch up and talk to me. I weave my way through people in the hall, not stopping to acknowledge anyone. My main focus is on getting out of the building so that I can meet Laila.

 

But the second I exit the building, I see her. Kiara Taylor, the untouchable Ice Queen of the Bladesingers. Her fluffy white hair shadows the sapphire jewels I know to be her eyes. She is leaning against the Sakura Blossom Tree right in front of the doors, probably waiting for her little sisters, Alexa and Nymeria. Sakura blossoms are piling up throughout her hair and it takes my breath away when I see how beautiful she looks. Her uniform is, as usual, perfectly worn with not a single crease. My heart pangs painfully.

 

“Kiara-neechan!” Twin shouts of excitement break me out of my sorrow as two girls skip past me and straight to Kiara. She glances up and a breathtaking smile overcomes her face as her little sisters run up and tackle her in a hug. Alexa and Numeria are both beautiful, as beauty runs in the family. They have matching pitch black hair that falls to their shoulders and sky blue eyes. Since they are too young to be sorted into their classes, only 6th grade and up are in classes, they both wear the basic uniform. A white dress with a rainbow emblem on the right of their chest. 

 

I watch as Kiara jokes around with them and have to smile. It’s the first time I’ve seen Kiara smile in years. At school, she has hidden away the playful, chocolate-loving girl she used to be and replaced her with a dedicated scholar who prefers to be alone. I guess that’s probably my fault. 

 

As I’m lost in my thoughts, I don’t notice at first that her eyes have landed on me. When I notice her intense stare, I quickly gasp and look away, hurrying past her to look for Laila. But Laila isn’t far, in fact, she’s standing mere feet away from Kiara and the twins. And she’s not alone. 

 

“Laila! Stop lying to yourself! You know I’m not lying, I would never do that to you!” Kalani shouts at Laila, resting a hand on Laila’s arm, but Laila pushes it away and shakes her head rapidly in denial. 

 

“No! It’s not true!” She screams back, shoving Kalani away and running.

 

“Liala! God dammit!” Kalani tries to catch her arm but fails, falling to her knees and staring after Laila desperately. 

 

I slowly approach her before gently laying a hand on her shoulder, crouching beside her. She startles and looks up at me, tears building up in her eyes.

 

“G-Gamila! You’re here.” She stutters and I tilt my head worriedly at her. She never stutters, or cries for that matter. I reach forward and hug her gently.

 

“What just happened Kalani?” I squeeze her lightly as she sniffles, making me frown.

 

“Gamila… Please don’t think badly of me… I’ve… been in love with Laila for a long time and I… confessed to her yesterday. She accused me of lying. But Gami, I’m not. Literally, every time I see her I want to just hold her and never let go. She is the sunshine to my life. Ever since what happened to my clan, I’ve been afraid to let anyone close but Laila is just… she means everything to me Gamila… It hurts that she doesn’t believe me. I don’t know what to do.” She breaks off her confession, bursting into tears and grasping the strap on my bag tightly. I flinch at the irony of the situation. 

 

I quickly glance to the side where Kiara is standing, her eyes locked on the situation, pain lacing her eyes. Shit… I close my eyes and sigh. I have to fix this.

 

“It’s gonna be okay Kalani, I swear.” I promise, gripping her shoulder tightly before pushing her off and rising to my feet. I smile down at her as she looks at me in shock, then I run after Laila. I can’t let this happen to them. I run to the bike rack and grab my bike, jumping on and heading to where I know Laila will be. The heat makes sweat pour down my clammy body, but I shrug it off and speed up, determined to get to Laila as quickly as possible.

 

When I reach the house, I sigh in relief as I see Laila sitting on the front steps. That relief quickly fades as I realize she is crying. I lean my bike up on the willow tree in the front of the yard before sprinting over to my best friend.

 

“Laila!” I shout, making her stiffen but I ignore it as I skid to my knees in front of her, leaning up and wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her head to my shoulder and patting her head soothingly. She adjusts to where she can hide her face in my hair and I struggle not to flinch when her wet cheeks touch my neck.

 

“I’m sorry Gamila, I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.” She brokenly whispers, breaking my heart.

 

“It’s okay Laila, you know you’re always welcomed here.” I try to comfort her, even though I know I’m not good at comforting people with words. I’m much better when it comes to physical comfort. Nonetheless, I feel her weak smile against my neck.

 

“Thanks Gami…” She murmurs, finally wrapping her arms around my torso and relaxing. I shake my head and nuzzle her lightly.

 

“No need to thank me silly, you’re like a sister to me.” I whisper back, running my fingers through her hair soothingly.

By the time Auntie arrives home, Laila and I are sitting quietly side by side, watching the sunset. Her silver Jeep Grand Cherokee sliding into the driveway, she opens the window and smiles at us.

 

“Hey girls! I picked up some stuff to make pizza for dinner! Mind helping me unload the car?” She shouts, causing me to grin in excitement. I love pizza! I quickly scramble to my feet, pulling Laila along as she sputters in surprise.

 

“G-Gamila!” She protests as I drag her to the car, but I ignore her as I open the door to the backseat and grab a few bags.

 

“Will you grab some too, Laila?” I smile cheekily at her, and she snorts before reaching forward to grab some of the bags as well. 

 

“Arigato!” I shout before rushing inside and into the kitchen. The kitchen is beautiful, Auntie made sure of that. The walls were a soft gray and marble counters lay across the back wall, above which were white cabinets (not that I’m fond of them, since I have to clean them, bleh!), the chrome refrigerator is located on the left wall, and a huge island lies in the middle of the kitchen. The island has two white chairs side by side on the side facing the door. I lay the bags on the counter, sorting through them and putting everything in its proper place; the milk goes in the fridge and the chips go in the cabinet. 

 

Laila and Auntie come in, chatting lightly before dropping off their bags and sorting their things out. Auntie sets tomato sauce, pepperoni, cheese, and pizza dough on the counter next to the chrome stove (which is above the stove). When we finish everything, Auntie thanks us with a smile and a hug each before sending us out of the kitchen so she can start making the pizza.  

 

I lead Laila up to my room, where she drops her bookbag and flops onto my bed, making me chuckle as I gently set my own schoolbag on the ground before sitting on the edge of the bed and laying my hand on her leg.

 

“So, are we going to talk about this or are we gonna pretend it never happened?” I ask, getting straight to the point. I’m not one to delay. I quirk an eyebrow at her when she glances up at me with a look of utter despair on her face. She sighs and pushes herself up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

 

“I’m gonna assume you already heard what happened from Kalani?” I nod, “Well, um, I panicked Gami, like a coward… but… I know she’s not lying and that’s what truly scares me. I’m not… good enough for her. I’m an idiot, I laugh too much, I’m not tactful to any extent and… I’m such a loser Gamila… She deserves someone so much better than me. Someone she can be proud of… Someone who can take care of her…” Laila confesses tearfully, breaking my heart. But before I can say anything, the voice of a very pissed off Kalani intercedes.

 

“That is the absolute stupidest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth Laila. You mean everything to me, who fucking cares if we’re different?! That’s the reason I fucking love you dummy! And for the record, I’m extremely proud of you. You’ve become an excellent healer in the time I’ve known you and as for protecting me… well, it’s my job to protect you! I’m the one training to fight, and I know you hate fighting!” Kalani storms towards Laila and grips her by the shoulders and melds her lips to a shocked Laila’s. I take that as my queue to leave the room. I silently tip-toe out of the room and downstairs to join Auntie in the kitchen. 

 

When I come into the room, Auntie is slicing up a stick of pepperoni. I smile affectionately at her as I cross the room and jump on the counter beside her. She jumps at my sudden appearance, scowling at me before smiling gently at me.

 

“I’m guessing you sorted whatever that was out?” She inquires, quirking an eyebrow at me.

 

I smirk at her and nod, crossing my ankles and swinging them gently, humming happily. She smiles again at that and goes back to cutting up the pepperoni. We sit in this peaceful silence for a few minutes before Auntie suddenly frowns, looking up at me with narrowed eyes.

 

“You know… you never told me what happened with Kiara. You two were so close, she used to practically live here. Then suddenly she was gone and you refused to explain why. I let it go for a while… but I have to wonder, what happened?” She tilts her head at me curiously and I startle, gasping at the question.

 

“W-What?” I sputter, not believing that she just asked that. I mean… I expected her to ask at some point, just not...now. 

 

“Kiara. What happened to her?” Auntie repeats slowly, making me scowl before jumping down from the counter and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, chugging half of the bottle before finally answering.

 

“It just didn’t work out Auntie.” I sigh, facing the fridge so that she can’t see the despair on my face. It’s not like I wanted this to happen, after all. I clench my fists and leave the kitchen, not giving her a chance to reply as I make my way outside. 

 

The cold night air helps me clear my head and I can’t help but sigh again, miserably plopping down on the porch swing Kiara and I always used to sit on, we loved it because it was under a huge tree in the front of the yard and therefore had shade. For the first time in years, I allow myself to think back to that day. 

 

_ Kiara and I were running down the hallways, the day after we had been sorted into our classes. I was ahead of her, giddy at the prospect of winning, when she accidentally bumped into me, toppling us both over. I had clenched my eyes shut, bracing myself for the rough impact of the ground. But minutes passed and nothing happened, I had landed on something soft and warm. I slowly had opened my eyes and meet sapphire orbs staring up at me worriedly. She had shielded my fall.  _

 

_ “Are you okay Sunshine?” She had gently set her hand on my cheek, stroking it lightly. I just stared down at her stupidly for a moment, I hadn’t expected her to take the fall for me. I finally snap out of it when her eyes darken more with concern. _

 

_ “Y-Yeah, I’m fine Kira (Key-ra). The real question is are you okay?” I had stuttered, secretly bathing in the warmth of her hand against my cheek. She had nodded and smiled in relief. Her long hair had looked so beautiful pillowing out from her royal face and her blue eyes had been so warm. That look was for me. I had blushed, unable to deny my feelings, and leaned down to gently peck her on the lips. She had gasped and stared up at me in shock, but also something else. Awe maybe. But in embarrassment, I had shoved myself away from her and onto my feet, sprinting away before she could say anything. She had yelled after me, but I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t believe that I had done that. I had just ruined everything… _

 

Kiara and I hadn’t really talked ever since that day, it was too humiliating. She tried to talk to me for a while, but with our separate classes, I was able to avoid her easily. Eventually, she gave up and we haven’t really seen each other since. Not until today, anyways. A tear slides down my cheek, regretting that day. If only I hadn’t kissed her, we could still be friends. It’s all my fault. At that point, I burst into sobs, gripping my hair roughly and biting my lip in order to resist the temptation to scream.

 

After a while, the door opens and two pairs of footsteps leave the warm light and come towards me in the darkness. One of them sits on either side of me.

 

“Gamila, are you alright?” Laila tentatively asks, laying a hand on my shoulder as Kalani lays hers on my leg. I sniff.

 

“Ya know, I never told you why Kiara and I stopped being friends, did I?” They look at each other, shocked, I laugh bitterly, “It was because of me.” They then gasp, looking at me in bewilderment. 

 

“What do you mean Gamila?” Laila looks at me with concern and shock, I hunch into myself as I confess, telling them everything that happened that day. They listen attentively, not interrupting until I’ve finished speaking. We sit in silence for a moment before:

 

“Gami… Kiara has always been head over heels for you. She literally looks at you like you’ve hung the stars even now. How could you believe that she would ever reject you?” Kalani asks slowly, cautiously, as though worried I would snap. All I do, however, is sigh yet again.

 

“I,” I hesitate, “I didn’t, no I still don’t, believe that she knows what being in love is. Her family… guys, they’re terrible. What she needs is a friend, not a lover. I couldn’t take advantage of her like that…” I hang my head, frowning, leaning into Kalani’s shoulder. My head lifts as she lets out a heavy sigh, patting my head. Laila, however, snorts. 

 

“Gamila, seriously, you’re so oblivious. Are you telling me you don’t notice her mooning over you literally every time she sees you, or even just at the mention of your name?!” She shouts at me in obvious frustration, whacking me on the top of the head, which makes me flinch.

 

She’s wrong, Kiara doesn’t feel that way anymore. She hates me. I choke, heart throbbing at the thought of her hating me. The world starts to go dark as the panic sets in, my skin grows clammy and I begin to pant, clenching my eyes shut. I hear distinct shouts of panic, but I can’t make out what’s being said. Then I’m out, darkness completely enveloping me. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gamila, I am so sorry for doing this to you :( Special thanks to my lovely proofreader [Multi_Fandom_Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mistress). She is the absolute best so please check her out ya'll I hope ya all enjoyed and I'll see ya soon! Lots of love, Cookie~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ cookie out!


End file.
